parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rei Hino
'''Sailor Mars '''is one of the five original Inner Sailor Senshi of the Solar System, and was the fourth Sailor Senshi introduced in the manga. Her civilian identity is Rei Hino. Her attacks are based around fire, psychic powers and spiritual powers. She also has the ability to fly (she can even carry others while in flight). This is the original depiciton of the character originally created by Naoko Takeuchi. Powers: Fire Control: Sailor Mars can control fire Flight: Rei can fly high in the sky. She can even carry others while flying. Levitation: Rei can propel herself upwards and levitate in the sky. She can even fly while levitating. She played Happy in Ash White and the Seven Girls (Hiatt Grey Style) She played Snow White in Rei White and the Seven Animals She played Thumbelina in Reilina She played Smitty in Kitana (Dumbo) She played Grace in Home On The Gamers (2004) She played Wendy in Sonic Pan She played Jasmine in Ashladdin (Luke Yannuzzi Style) She played Bashful in Mickey White and the Seven Sailor Scouts She Played ???? In The Anime Show (The Muppet Show) She played Peter Pan in Sailor Mars Pan She played Sadness in Inside Out (DinosaurKingRockz Style) She played Amber in Ash Doo and the Alien Invaders She played Sabrina in Pokemon (Ooglyeye Style) She played Penelope in Pokemon XY (1701Movies Human Style) She played Lily in Pokemon (4000Movies Style) She played Powdered Toast Man in Sailor Mars Girl She played Vanellope Von Schweetz in Wreck-It Cookie Monster She played Herself is Sailor Jasmine, and Sailor Dawn She played Olivia Flaversham in The Great Dog Detective (Luke Yannuzzi Style) She played Canina La Fur in Max and Rex Rescue Rangers She played Cera in The Land Before Time (TheCartoonMan12 Style) She played Mavis in Hotel Transylvania (Luke Yannuzzi Style) She played May in Pokemon Advanced Generation (398Movies Human Style) She played Female Mouse in Darien 'n Tracey Rescue Rangers She played Erika in Pokemon (Chris1986 Style) She played Misty in Pokemon (1961Movies Style) She played Laura in Dinosaur King (Chris1986 Style) She Played Daisy In Pokemon (1953Movies Style) She Played Ariel (Mermaid) In The Little Raye She played Beverly Switzler in Chip the Chipmunk (Howard the Duck) She played Josie McCoy in Raye and the Pussycats She played Reese Drake in Dinosaur King (Chris2015 Style) She played Buttercup in The Powerpuff Girls (Chris1986 Style) She played Foxglove in Ron 'n Ash Rescue Rangers She played Eleanor Miller in Jimmy and the Boys (1983) She played Mary in Dinosaur King (397Movies Human Style) She played Queen Mousetoria in The Great Melvin Detective She played Carla in The Nutty Professor (170Movies Human Style) She played Kiara in The Anime King 2: Akira's Pride She played Velma Dinkley in Pongo Doo Series She played Baby Pop in Ash and Friends She played Nanao Ise in Bleach (DinosaurKingRockz Human Style) She played Flannery in Pokemon Advanced Generation (Chris1703 Style) She played Jessie in Toy Story 2 (1985Movies Style) She played Vanessa in The Little Serena She played Tatsuki Arisawa in Bleach (Chris1703 Human Style) She played Dee in Darien's Laboratory She played Samantha in Melvin and the Children (1983) She played Lady Tottington in Ash and Pikachu and the Curse of the Gyarados She played Hannah Corbett in Braceface (1985Movies Human Style) She played Farmer Paul's Wife in The Secret of NIMH 170Movies She played Shinobu in Ninja Nonsense spoof for 160Movies She played Melody in The Little Mercury 2 She played Played Pippi Longstocking in Raye (Pippi Longstocking) She Played Larke Tanner In Beverly Hills Teens (Chris1703 Style) She Played Rita In Animaniacs For Chris1705 Style She played Xandra in Legend of the 3 Caballeros (4000Movies Style) She Played Muriel Bagge In Theodore The Cowardly Chipmunk She Played Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH (Chris1705 Style) She Played Mei Mei In Kung Fu Panda 3 (1983Movies Style) She Played Kitty Katswell In T.U.F.F Ketchum for Chris2015 She Played Sarabi In The Tai Chi Chaser King She Played Sora In Digimon Adventure (170Movies Human Style) She Played Tanya Mousekewitz In An American Tail (Chris1703 Style) She Played Wednesday Addams in The New Danny Doo Movies and The Addams Family (170Movies Style) She Played Googie In Timon Doo she is a ???? She Played In Basil Doo and the R She Played Sailor Moon In Sailor Mars (158Movies Style) she is leader She Played Saki Itabashi In Sailor Brittany (Japanese) She Played Naru Osaka In Sailor Venus (Chris1988 Style) she is Serena's Clasemate and Best friend She Played Bulma In Dragon Ball Z (4000Movies Style) she is a Genius She Played Eureka/Bonnie In Pokemon XY (1955Movies Style) She is Clemont's Little sister She Played Adult Nala In The Pokemon Trainer King (1983Movies Style) and Adult Vitani In The Pokemon Trainer King 2: Ash's Pride (1983Movies Style) she is simba's girlfriend, She Played Ariel in The Little Raye, The Little Raye (TV Series) and The Little Raye 2: Return to the Sea She Played Honoka Kosaka In Love Live! School Idiol (Chris1703 Style) She Played Duchess In The AristoCats (Chris1703 Style) she is a White beautiful Cat She Played Rini/Sailor Mini Moon (episode 96-159) In Sailor Jupiter (165Movies Style) She is cames returns as or she is the future ??? of serena and darie She Played Pan In Dragon Ball GT (400Movies Style) She Played Red-Haired Girl In Forster's Home of Imaginary Rodents She Played Dawn In Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (220Movies Style) She Played Temacu In Pokemon (165Movies Style) She Played Velma Dinkley In Pongo Doo Franchise She Played Camilla the Chicken In The Muppets Take Manhattan (ElmotheMuppetRockz Remake Style) Portrayals: * In Sailor Danny she is played by Bagheera. * In Sailor Yogi she is played by Quick Draw McGraw. * In Sailor Bianca she is played by Olivia Flaversham. * In Sailor Kim she is played by Ariel. * In Sailor Rebecca she is played by Gadget Hackwrench. * In Sailor Gadget she is played by Foxglove. * In Sailor Zoe she is played by Pocahontas. * In Sailor Serena she is played by Malina. * In Sailor Becky she is played by Lady. * In Sailor Amber she is played by Rebecca Cunningham. * In Sailor Brisby she is played by Pearl Pureheart. * In Sailor Cindy she is played by Minnie Mouse. * In Sailor Brittany she is played by Kitty Katswell. * In Sailor Roxanne she is played by Maid Marian. * In Sailor Perdita she is played by Misty. * In Sailor Sena she is played by Zoe Drake. * In Sailor Jessica she is played by Runo Misaki. * In Sailor Ariel she is played by Kagome Higurashi. * In Sailor Tea she is played by May. * In Sailor Jeanette she is played by Morgana McCawber. * In Sailor Rukia she is played by Sharon Spitz. * In Sailor Duchess she is played by Olivia Flaversham. * In Sailor Sawyer (Chris1704 Style) she is played by Aleu. * In Sailor Marlene she is played by Princess Atta. * In Sailor Candace she is played by Serena. * In Sailor Tweezle she is played by Perdita. * In Sailor Sharon she is played by Nani. * In Sailor Velma she is played by Melody. * In Sailor Megara she is played by Mira Nova. * In Sailor Moon spoof for 1983Movies she is played by ???. * In Sailor Moon spoof for 153Movies she is played by ???. * In Sailor Moon for 158Movies she is Played Misty * In Sailor Treat Heart she is played by Cheer Bear. * In Sailor Cheer she is played by Lola Bunny. * In Sailor Moon spoof for 187Movies she is played by ???. * In Sailor Rain (DIC) and Sailor Rain (VIZ), she is played by Starfire. Voice Actors: # Katie Griffin (Episodes 7-65, 83-159, movies) - English # Emilie Claire Barlow (Episodes 66-82) - English # Sandy Howell (Singing Voice) - English # Cristina Valenzuela (VIZ) - English # Michie Tomizawa- Japanese # Rina Sato - Japanese # Monica Manjarrez - Spanish # Julia Haacke - German # Alessandra Karpoff - Italian # Giusy Di Martino - Italian # Georgia Lepore - Italian (Shin Vision) # Cristina Cavalinhos - Portuguese # Liat Har-Lev - Hebrew Gallery: Sailor Mars-0.jpg|Sailor Mars in the TV Series Sailor Mars in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Sailor Mars in Sailor Moon R: the Movie Sailor Mars in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Sailor Mars in Sailor Moon S: the Movie Sailor Mars in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Sailor Mars in Sailor Moon Super S: the Movie Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon Crystal).jpg|Sailor Mars in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Sailor Mars in Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon.jpg|Sailor Mars in Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon Rei Hino in the Ford Commercial.jpg|Raye Hino in the Ford Commercial Raye Hino in her Bikini.jpg|Raye in her Bikini Being Startled Raye Hino Startled.jpg|Raye Screaming Sailor Scouts Encountering Boys.jpg Raye Saying They're Hitting On Us.jpg|"They're hitting on us."ailor Scouts Beach.jpg Sailor Mars Holding Rini in her Arms.jpg|Sailor Mars Holding Rini Serena Hugging Raye.jpg|Serena Hugs Raye Serena, Raye, and Amy.jpg Raye's Grandpa Hugging Raye.png|Raye's Grandpa Hugging Raye Raye, Lita, and Mina.png Raye and Serena.png Raye Hino at the Beach.jpg Sailor Mars Angry.jpg|Sailor Mars Angry Rei Hino.jpg Sailor Mars (TV Series).jpg Sailor Mars in the Ford Commercial.jpg Sailor Mars as Olivia.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars as Olivia Flaversham raye as Jasmine.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars as Jasmine Eudial seduces Sailor Mars.jpg|Eudial seduces Sailor Mars HINO La Fur.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars as Canina La Fur Raye the sadness.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars as Sadness Amy's sisters.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars as Lily Rei as penelope.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars as Penelope Raye as foxglove.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars as Foxglove Raye as Kim Possible Navigation.png|Raye/Sailor Mars as Kim Possible Ash aka ron raye aka kim.jpg Raye as may.png|Raye/Sailor Mars as May Raye Hino in Battle.jpg RAYE AS LOULOU.png|Raye/Sailor Mars as Lou Lou Ron vs raye.png|Ron Stoppable vs Raye/Sailor Mars Ash and raye aka dale and foxglove.jpg Rei Hino.png Serena Behind Raye.png Sailor Mars Holding Ash.jpg|Sailor Mars Carrying Ash Ketchum Sailor Mars Really Angry.jpg|"You've messed with the wrong people, you ugly slimeface!" Sailor Mars in Beach Blanket Bungle.png raye the psy gym leader.png|Raye/Sailor Mars as Sabrina Raye as Jeanette.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars as Jeanette Miller Raye as-Misty AG.png|Raye/Sailor Mars as Misty The gym leaders kanto 1961 style.png THE GYM LEADERS KANTO CHRIS1986 STYLE.png Miss Hino on the Phone cat advanture.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars as Miss Miller Sailor Mars as sawyer.png|Raye/Sailor Mars as Sawyer Rei hino in dinosaur king chris2015.png|Raye/Sailor Mars as Reese Drake Rini in casual outfit 2.png Rini in casual outfit 3.png Ash friend 200Movies.jpg Raye Shocked.png Sailor Mars.png Raye Really Angry.jpg Raye Pushed to a Window.jpg Serena and Raye Arguing.jpg Raye shy.jpg Raye in school uniform.jpg Raye Mad.jpg Raye Hino.jpg Sailor Mars Crystal.png Raye Chuckles.jpg Sailor Mars in An Uncharmed Life.png Raye as zoe drake.png|Raye/Sailor Mars as Zoe Drake Rei as a chipette in 170Movies.png|Raye/Sailor Mars as Eleanor Miller Raye in ppg chris1986.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars as Buttercup Ray Ise.png|Raye/Sailor Mars as Nanao Ise Rei as a Cute Powerpuff girl.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars as Bubbles Rei as Jeanette.png|Raye/Sailor Mars as Jeanette Miller Rei Hino as Rukia.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars as Rukia Kuchiki Raye Kisses Chad.jpg Rei-as-a-Kid-sailor-mars-raye-24548669-320-240.jpg|Rei when she was little Raye. Mina, Amy, Lita, and Rini.jpg Serena and Her Friends.jpg Rei as Laura.png|as Laura rei as Gadget.jpg|Rei-Chan as Gadget H IMG_5956.PNG|Rei-Chan as Camilla the Chicken Raye catches on Ash.png Sailor Mars in Beach Blanket Bungle.jpg Raye Holding Serena in her Arms.jpg|Raye Holding Serena in her Arms Pgsm-mars.png Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Sailor Moon characters Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Heroines Category:Adults Category:Characters who can fly Category:Red Characters Category:Violet Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Warriors Category:Hotheads Category:Big Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Aggressive Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Strong Characters Category:Tall Characters Category:False Antagonist Category:Short-Tempered Characters Category:Sexy Characters Category:Characters who show their belly Category:Chickens Category:Perverts Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Older Sisters Category:Characters who wear swimsuits Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Live Action Characters Category:1992 Introductions Category:Vinnytovar